Waltz
by Suki Pie
Summary: Hanya ada kau, aku, dan kita berdua. Di tengah lapangan basket yang kosong, kita berdua berdansa./ "Argh! Berhenti menginjak kakiku, Bakagami!"/Request (atau tantangan) dari Alice Klein. Drabble! Warning Inside! AoKaga. Happy Reading. Review please? XD


_"Hei, bukankah pasangan bodoh yang saling menyukai itu unik?_

_Hanya ada kau, _

_aku, _

_dan kita berdua. _

_Di tengah lapangan basket yang kosong,_

_ kita berdansa." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Waltz"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC. Typo(s). And Anything**

**.**

**.**

**By : Sukikawai-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^"**

* * *

><p>"Pesta dansa festival sekolah?"<p>

"Tentu saja, _bakagami_! Dan kau akan berpasangan denganku,"

"Heh?! Yang benar saja, _kantoku!_"

Ya, setidaknya seperti itulah kronologi yang terjadi sehingga membuat Kagami Taiga kebingungan setengah mati. Ditambah lagi ia tidak percaya ketika mendengarnya, sungguh.

Semuanya berawal ketika berita _absurd_ itu diumumkan. Aida Riko datang di tengah-tengah latihan—karena sebelumnya gadis itu menghilang—dan membawakan sebuah berita yang membuat anggota tim-nya tercengang.

Bukan tentang basket, bukan tentang latihan, bukan tentang pertandingan, dan bukan juga tentang lawan permainan nanti.

Tapi mengenai pesta dansa.

_Well_, memang bukan berita yang mengejutkan, juga menarik. Seluruh murid Seirin pun tahu, setiap satu tahun sekali mereka akan mengadakan acara festival sekolah yang dibuka dengan berbagai stan-stan, dan diakhiri dengan pesta dansa atau _folkdance_.

Tapi, sungguh! Mendapat suatu kehormatan berpasangan dengan pelatih basket klub Seirin untuk berdansa nanti bukanlah yang diinginkan Kagami. Apalagi sampai berharap. Tidak, terima kasih.

Kagami masih memiliki harga diri jika saat itu tiba ia akan dipermalukan atau mempermalukan sang pelatih di depan semua orang. Riko memang bukan Akashi Seijuuro, namun wanita akan lebih mengerikan ketika mereka marah. Ugh! Kagami tidak bisa membayangkannya jika kaki besarnya nanti menginjak kaki sang pelatih.

Terlebih lagi, Kagami tidak bisa menolaknya. Diancam tidak diizinkan mengikuti latihan dan pertandingan selama satu semester penuh benar-benar bisa membuat Kagami depresi.

Dan berterima kasihlah kepada ketua OSIS—entah siapa—yang dengan seenaknya mengganti aturan dari pesta dansa _folkdance_ menjadi pesta dansa _waltz_.

Siapa saja, tolong tampar pipinya sekeras mungkin.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kenapa kau kemari?"

Kagami benar-benar tidak mengerti, mengapa hari ini banyak hal yang terjadi diluar dugaannya?

Maksud ingin menenangkan diri dengan bermain basket di lapangan dekat taman kota gagal seketika begitu laki-laki _dim_ itu berjalan menghampirinya. Lalu, untuk apa radio berukuran kecil yang dibawanya? Ia tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan terian _flash mob,_ bukan? Lagipula Kagami tidak melihat orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar lapangan. Kurang kerjaan sekali.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," jawab Aomine Daiki sekenanya sambil mengangkat bahu acuh. "Tetsu mengirimiku pesan singkat,"

"Lalu?"

Aomine mengacuhkannya. Berjalan menuju bangku taman yang terletak di sisi lapangan, menyimpan radio di atasnya, menekan tombol _play,_ setelah itu kembali menghadap Kagami. Alunan lagu klasik mengalun merdu. Memecah keheningan di antara mereka kala sore itu.

"Apalagi? Tentu saja mengajarimu," Aomine menguap malas, raut wajahnya tidak sesuai dengan ucapannya.

"Hah?" Kagami mengerutkan keningnya, heran. "Mengajariku apa? Aku tidak butuh pengajaran darimu,"

"Mengajarimu caranya berdansa, bodoh,"

Eh?

Tunggu. Bolehkah Kagami meminta waktu sedikit untuk memproses apa yang baru saja Aomine Daiki katakan tentang alasan kedatangannya di sore hari seperti ini?

_Mengajari caranya berdansa_? Siapa? Dia? Aomine Daiki?

"Ppfft—hahahaha!" lepas. Suara tawa itu begitu lepas, juga menggelegar. Kagami membungkuk dengan kedua tangan memegangi perut, bola basket yang dimainkannya tadi sudah menggelinding entah kemana, bahunya berguncang dengan keras, kedua matanya mulai berair.

"Yang benar saja…" laki-laki berambut merah gelap itu berusaha berbicara di sela-sela tawanya. "Kau? Mengajariku—cara berdansa? Hahaha! Benar-benar _Ahomine_!"

Twitch!

Empat tanda siku tercetak di dahi Aomine. Cih! Seharusnya ia tidak datang. Ya! Ia tidak perlu datang!

"Dengar, _Bakagami_! Jika bukan karena Tetsu yang memintaku untuk mengajarimu berdansa, aku tidak akan sudi melakukannya! Dasar payah!" jari telunjuknya terangkat, menuding Kagami.

"Payah?" tawa Kagami berhenti. Sudut matanya berkedut, "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan payah?!"

Aomine mendengus. "Orang yang sering menginjak kaki pasangannya ketika berdansa siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang payah?" seringai tipis tersungging di wajahnya. "Tentu saja itu kau, Kagami Taiga bodoh!"

Kagami sakit hati.

Aomine senang setengah mati.

Dan perang pun terjadi.

"Memangnya kau bisa berdansa dengan BENAR, huh?!"

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Tetsu kalau kau tidak percaya!"

"YA, AKU TIDAK PERCAYA! MANA BISA LAKI-LAKI HITAM, DEKIL, HIDUP LAGI, BISA BERDANSA _WALTZ_ DENGAN BENAR_?_"

Arrggh! Andaikan saja Aomine seorang psikopat, sudah ditelannya Kagami secara bulat-bulat olehnya! Sial, _bakagami_ sialan!

"Pulang sana! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Dasar _Aho_—"

Kalimat yang berada di ujung bibir Kagami tidak pernah selesai, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia terlalu kaget melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu Aomine menarik paksa satu tangannya lalu menggenggamnya. Ditariknya tubuh Kagami sehingga mereka saling berdekatan, sedangkan tangan kiri Aomine meraih pinggang sang _ace_ Seirin itu dengan gerakan perlahan. Kelima jarinya bertautan erat dengan jemari Kagami. Menghantarkan rasa hangat dibaliknya.

Refleks, tangan kanan Kagami yang bebas tersimpan begitu saja di dada Aomine. Merasakan detak jantung laki-laki itu lewat telapak tangannya.

Berdebar keras. Juga tidak beraturan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau—"

"Sudah, diam saja kau, Kagami! Apa kau ingin mempermalukan wanita yang akan menjadi pasanganmu nanti?"

"Tapi tidak seperti ini juga! Sekarang, lepaskan aku! Lepas—"

"Diam atau kucium sekarang juga,"

Kagami bungkam, dan Aomine menyeringai.

_Bodoh! Aomine Daiki bodoh!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Argh! Berhenti menginjak kakiku, _Bakagami_!"

"Tanggung sendiri risikonya, _Ahomine!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End dengan tidak jelasnya.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : *cengo* Oke, tanyakan saja pada beta reader Suki, Alice, kenapa Suki malah bikin cerita dengan pair AoKaga *gelindingan***

**Aliceeeee! Setelah Arin-chan, sekarang malah kau yang request fic dengan pair yang cetar membahanaa!/lebay kamu. Geez, Suki bener-bener udah gak ngerti lagi sama kalian berdua ( _ _") Curiga, jangan-jangan nanti permintaan kalian bisa sama lagi, orz. MidoAka mungkin?/heh. *terjun***

**Ah, jujur. Ini endingnya 'apa banget sih' manalagi ini cerita gak jelas apa genrenya, orz. Jadi Alice, maafkan Suki jika ceritanya fail. Salah sendiri malah sering dengerin lagu duet-nya AoKaga 3 wkwkwkw... alhasil, malah bikin drabble/digiles. Dan itu KagaRiko nyempil sedikit, huahahaha! Dan maafkan atas typo-nya-ssu =o=**

**Terima kasih buat Minna yang sudah membaca sampai akhir yaaa X'D Ampun! Aomine OOC sekali :'D**

**Akhir kata, **

**Review please? *terjun* **


End file.
